


The Happy Screams

by Shibani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers, Stranger Things Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibani/pseuds/Shibani
Summary: Steve Harrington may have taught Dustin how to woo ladies, but he had never imagined Eleven asking him "happy screams".Has spoilers for season 3, so avoid reading if you haven't watched.





	The Happy Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Has minor gay Will Byers (if you squint) and I love Robin. I hope its worth your time. I don't really have an idea of America in 1984, so apologizes for any mistakes. Do hit the kudos/leave comments :) .

It wasn’t a weekend, hence a boring day at the store. Robin had somehow decided that the tally board should make its appearance here as well and with Keith not working here anymore, she had found a big whiteboard where she would make tally marks, every time a girl turned him down. Now, he had no hat to blame the rejections on and Steve just couldn’t figure out why he was being rejected.

The Byers’ kids were back in the town, just for a few days before their schools started, so he was sure that the kids wouldn’t turn up to the store. So, when El stepped in, he was surprised.

“Hey, hi” He smiled his Steve Harrington smile at her. She smiled back politely.  
“Robin?”  
“She is around somewhere, I guess,” He shrugged and she smiled.  
“How are you?”  
“Good, school starts in a week,”

He nodded as he simply started cleaning the counter. El walked up to a nearby aisle, touching the VHS as she passed them. There was a comfortable silence when Robin entered and smiled at El.  
“I met Will on the way here, we had a little chat. I think the kid is strong, in this crazy homophobic Hawkins town” She seemed quite happy about the chat, so Steve arched his eyebrow at her, but she chose not to elaborate.

“Umm, Steve, what are happy screams?”  
El walked back to the counter, holding a VHS.  
“I don’t understand?”  
She placed video the counter and sat on the stool.

“The day I dumped Mike,” Robin raised her eyebrow while Steve smirked. He had got the details of the “dumping Mike’s ass” from Max and had found a new liking for this girl.

“Max and I decided to spy on everyone, via the void. Before going to the void, Max told me to leave if I spot Billy with a girl so that I don’t get scarred for life,”  
Robin’s eyes went wide as realization slowly dawned on her, but Steve couldn't see where the conversation was going.

“What did you see, El?” Robin asked, not wanting to hear something gross.  
“I saw him tying up Heather,” El struggled to fight the images of a tied-up Heather pleading to be saved.  
“Oh, thank goodness.” The two looked at her, aghast.  
“I mean, it was Billy, with a girl. She could have seen worst,” Robin shrugged. Steve now realized where this was going and looked at El, who was still confused.

“I could lend you my mom’s Cosmo for that El, that will explain the happy screams,” Steve mumbled.  
“Max promised to lend, and I tried to borrow for the library, but the librarian denied.” Robin nodded, understanding the librarian’s unwillingness to share the magazine with a kid.

“But what are happy screams?”  
“The screaming that people scream, umm, when they are pleased or happy?” Steve mumbled, confused at the nonsense he was blabbering. He wasn’t sure if he had signed up to give the “talk” to a teenager.  
“Who screams when they are happy?” Robin asked, smirking. Steve glared at her but sighed when El nodded. He scrunched his eyebrows. He had given dating tips till date, not more than that, jeez!

“Well, did you read about reproduction in humans?” He sighed as he thought of Dustin and his books.  
“Umm, yeah.” Robin looked at him in surprise that he wants to continue with the conversation and not avoid it.  
“So, during reproduction, they scream happily?” El asked, unsure.  
“Yeah, you can say that. But it isn’t about reproduction always, sometimes it’s just about love, or pleasure, and consent.” He added the last bit hastily. El nodded grimly, trying to process the information.

“That helps, thanks, Steve. Oh, Dustin wanted all the Star Wars VHS.”  
“I got that” Steve walked to the aisle, trying to erase the awkward talk he just had with a kid from his mind.

When El walked out of the store, with the VHS, he turned to look at the board, with a Tally mark under "you rule".  
“I never met anyone who decided that it is ok for kids to know about sex, it wasn’t elaborate, but it was something” Robin shrugged.


End file.
